Oh Lord!
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: OneShot. Tech and Rev's Victorian English cousins are up to no good... but what can you expect?


**This is a breakdown of which character is which just in case it gets confusing (Which is highly possible)**

**Master Terry Coyote = Tech E Coyote**

**Robert the Butler (normally just known as Butler) = Rev Runner**

**Lord Henry Coyote VII = Tech's Father**

**Lady Margret Coyote of Wolverhampton = Tech's Mother#**

**This also takes place in Victorian England so the style of the characters might be a bit differant  
**

* * *

"Butler! Come to me!"

A roadrunner jogged in what he hoped was a civil manner into the room. He wasn't old or experienced at all, only about 14 years old.

"Yes, my lord?" He answered on the bent knee

"Bring my son to me. It is time he was married." Commanded Lord Coyote

"Of course sir, right away." squeaked the Butler

The butler entered the room of the Lord's son.

He was lieing upon his bed, picking pettles of a rose. He looked up at the butler with love-filled eyes.

"Oh my living love has graced me with its presence." He said tossing the rose aside

The butler had secret feelings for the Lord's son but kept them very close to his chest, the Lord and Ladyship wouldn't stand for such behaviour. However, the son had other ideas.

"Sit with me, Robert." He requested

"Sir! I am not to be called by my name by the upper class citizens such as yourself."

"Oh don't play hard to get. I know you have feelings similar to mine." Said the son with a cheeky smile

"No! Master Terry, Sir, your father wishes to speak with you." The Butler informed him sternly.

Terry reluctantly got of the bed and walked over to the butler and gently held his beak in his paws "Don't you go anywhere." He said. He leaned in and kissed the butler on the beak. He shook slightly with suprise and fear wilst still held in the grasp of the coyote's paws. Master Terry eventually let go and left the room. The butler always felt Master Terry was bullying him because he knew he was gay, all this falling in love with him thing was so prone to wind him up.

A few minuets latter Master Terry returned, upset and melancholy. The butler wanted to give him a hug or some sort of affection but knew he couldn't risk being humiliated. Master Terry lay down in tears on the bed

"I've got to marry Janet of Slough." He wept.

"So now I don't have to worry about loving him." The Butler whispered to himself...but not quietly enough.

"So its true!" Master Terry cried out. "You _do _have feelings for me!"

This time it was the Butlers turn to weep in love sickness.

"Of course I do, you damp squib!" He sobbed. He stumbled over to where Master Terry was lieing down and held him in his arms, with his beak next to Master Terry's muzzle. He'd wanted to do what he was about to do for a long time. He gently kissed Master Terry who began kissing back passionately. Soon they were on the bed, snogging to their heart's content.

Just then the door flew open and Lord and Lady Coyote stepped in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Lady Margret.

"I don't want to marry Janet!" Master Terry cried out, hiding the Butler from view.

"Then who do you want to marry?" The Lord asked.

"Robert! The Butler, Robert!" Master Terry requested.

"Preposterous! Young child you shall never do such thing's" Lady Margret Shouted "You, Butler! Begone from this place! You are wanted no more!"

The Butler packed his things and left. He went and found his old house on the outskirts of the woods arround the Coyote house. Inside was a trapdoor leading to a tunnel in the ground which, in turn, led to Master Terry's bedroom. He would not let his love slip away...

Suddenly there were bangs from the trapdoor. "Let me in!" A voice cried "It's me, Terry!"

Robert opened the trapdoor and Terry emerged.

"My love, please let me live alongside you, where we are free!" Terry pleaded.

"Of course. 'Till death us do part." agreed Robert with open arms.

They lived together untill there last days. As for Lord and Lady Coyote? They had another son who would go on to cause a war that would span decades between coyote's and roadrunners.

**THE END**


End file.
